sonicmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Angemon
Group: Angel - Level: Champion - Type: Vaccine - Attack Techniques: Hand of Fate, Angel Rod Angemon Digivolves from Patamon, the Digimon of T.K. of the DigiDestined. During their early battles with Devimon and his minions, Patamon seemed incapable of Digivolving. During the final battle, Devimon turned on Patamon and T.K., as it had been prophesied that the smallest one would defeat him. He was intent on making sure that did not happen, but before he could dispatch them, Patamon finally Digivolved to Angemon. He drew power from all the other kids'Digivices and used all his energy to destroy Devimon. He then regressed back into the form of a Digi-Egg. Soon, the egg hatched into Poyomon, who later Digivolved to Tokomon, then back to Patamon. It was not until the kids returned to the real world that Patamon again Digivolved to Angemon. Patamon and T.K. got into an argument, and Patamon ran off, leaving T.K., Matt and Gabumon to look for him. Instead, they found Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon, who were found to be goofing off from their search for the Eighth Child by Myotismon, and were destroyed as a result. T.K. was so upset that Patamon Digivolved again, and saw Myotismon off. Angemon then had a hand in defeating Myotismon again, along with Angewomon, and then leant his power in the final battle with VenomMyotismon. Patamon seemed to gain more control over his Digivolutions from then onwards, and was able to Digivolve whenever T.K. was in peril, defending him against the'Dark Masters' and their minions. He finally Digivolved to his Ultimate stage of MagnaAngemon to do battle with Piedmon. Four years later, when the Digimon Emperor was conquering the DigiWorld, Patamon was reunited with T.K., but the Emperor's Control Spires made him unable to Digivolve into Angemon when in their presence. However, when attempting to free Kari from a city of Gardromon, Patamon was able to become Angemon due to the fact the Control Spire in the region was only inside the city's dome, and not affecting the outside area. Angemon deactivated the Gardromon sentry, but then De-Digivolved to Patamon when he and the others entered the city, and the Control Spire's energy field. At an undefined point in time between the discovery of the Digi-Egg of Friendship and the defeat of the Digimon Emperor, Angemon appeared to battle Kokomon, the rogue Digimon partner of Willis, a DigiDestined from America. Kokomon, in his Mega form of Kerpymon, had already defeated the other Armour Digimon, but Angemon and Angewomon arrived to help in the battle. Realising they alone did not have the strength to defeat Kokomon, they called upon all their energy, and Digivolved into their own Mega stages. Angemon Warp-Digivolved to Seraphimon, and released the Digi-Egg of Miraclesbefore being cut down by Kokomon and reverted to Patamon. Kokomon was subsequently defeated by Magnamon and Rapidmon (Note that this appearance, which occurred in "Digimon: The Movie" is actually supposed to be out of continuity with the rest of the series, but was shoe-horned in by the American translators, and must be included here. However, take note that Angemon's ability to Digivolve to Seraphimon is solely confined to the movie, and does not impact on the rest of the series). Angemon reappeared shortly after the Digimon Emperor was restored to his normal self. Patamon Digivolved to Angemon to help the other new Champions battled Okuwamon, who had been created byArukenimon. However, he was quickly beaten. Angemon then appeared once more to battle BlackWarGreymon and defend the second Destiny Stone. He was able to use the stone to give himself a power boost, allowing himself to become MagnaAngemon (having previously lost the ability to go Ultimate in the four year interim when the DigiDestined gave up the powers of their Crests to seal the DigiWorld off from evil). BlackWarGreymon was on the ropes, but then destroyed the Destiny Stone, causing MagnaAngemon to revert to Patamon. Angemon appeared again to battle BlackWarGreymon with Silphymon and Paildramon, and he and Ankylomon DNA Digivolved into Shakkoumon. A power boost from Azulongmon restored Angemon's ability to Digivolve to Ultimate, and he did so when in France with T.K., Tai and Greymon, to save Catherine, a French DigiDestined, from theMamemons and Giromon, and to destroy the Control Spire that had appeared there. He, along with the other original seven Digimon, then gave up his power to go Ultimate to give Imperialdramon the power to Mode Change. Angemon and Ankylomon then merged into Shakkoumon to battle MarineDevimon, and then the malevolent Daemon. The three DNA Digivolved Ultimates sent Daemon through a portal to the World of Darkness. Angemon appeared again when the DigiDestined found themselves in the dream dimension of MaloMyotismon, when the kids were subjected to illusions of their greatest desires. When they won through, they were able to use the power of the dream dimension to their own ends, and their Digimon physically split into their separate evolutionary stages. Patamon, Pegasusmon, Angemon, MagnaAngemon and Shakkoumon joined with all the other stages to battle MaloMyotismon, but when he crossed the border to the DigiWorld, only the "real" incarnation of Patamon could cross over, and so Shakkoumon went across, while the Angemon avatar faded away. Three months later, when it was discovered that Diaboromon had survived his battle with Omnimon four years beforehand, Angemon and Angewomon aided Omnimon in battling him once more. The two angels seized the villain, holding him so Omnimon could destroy him. However, he lived on as millions of Kuramon, which entered the real world and became Armageddemon, who was destroyed by Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. Strangely, in this adventure, Angemon was animated many times larger than his normal size. Angemon first appears in "The Legend of the DigiDestined." ''Note that in this episode, he and all the other characters pronounce his name "Ayne-Jeh-Mon." However, in his next appearance in ''"Out on the Town," and all subsequent appearances, his name is pronounced "An-Jeh-Mon." His voice is supplied by Dave Mallow. Name: Derived from the English word, "angel." Category:Hero